


【美苏】开始起舞

by Akaeatthemup



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lebedínoye Ózero | Swan Lake References, M/M, ballet dancer au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 纪录片团队受邀记录某现代舞团的新作《天鹅湖》的排练、演出历程，但他们发现两位主演Napoleon Solo和Illya Kuryakin的合作似乎遇到了一些麻烦……
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Kudos: 1





	【美苏】开始起舞

“他来了。”

Napoleon Solo这么说道。

门被推开了，进来的人身材高挑，一头金发，他看见摄像机，迷惑地眨了眨眼，这让人没法不注意到他那双蓝色的眼睛，像在极地冰冻的湖泊，呈现出剔透而奇异的色彩。

“嘿，Peril。”Napoleon Solo走向他的搭档。他已经换上了舞袜，上身则是紧身的黑色T恤，透过布料，能清楚地看见线条优美的肌肉随着他的一举一动收缩、拉伸。他是本次《天鹅湖》王子一角的演员，尽管排练还没开始，但他已经进入了状态，举手投足间，俨然一位风度翩翩的贵族。“公爵”——从人们给予他的这一美誉里，你就能猜到他的舞姿有多么华丽，这位25岁的美国舞者在舞技和演技上的表现都同样出众，他对细致、微妙情感的完美表达与舞姿相得益彰，使得每一位观众都为之颤抖。

从门外进来的Illya Kuryakin还穿着宽松的运动服，但随着Solo的走近，他迅速绷直身体，在舞伴的带领下昂首向前走了几步，就像一只高傲的天鹅。在《天鹅湖》中，他将一人分饰黑白天鹅两角。

“怎么回事？”他盯着摄像机。

“他们是来拍纪录片的，”Solo回应道，“快去换好衣服吧。”

Illya Kuryakin点点头，背着包走进了更衣室，Solo则转过身对着镜头耸了耸肩：“你看，这就是我的搭档，他可不是个好脾气的人，接下来的几个月你们会发现的。”

我们对此早有耳闻。

Illya Kuryakin来自俄罗斯，早年师从崇尚力量型舞蹈的芭蕾舞蹈家Oleg Kuznetsov*，因此舞姿充满力量，令人难忘——尽管某些挑剔的评论家会认为他的舞蹈强悍有余而优美不足，但没有人能忽视他所带来的直观力量之美。当他开始舞动，你会完全被带入其中，血液随之沸腾。独特的舞姿孕育自这位舞者自身的理解与创造，这与Kuryakin本人的性格脱不开关系，而他的舞伴会愿意将他比作“西伯利亚的寒冬”。

“我们刚认识的时候几乎每天都在打架。他是个能动手就不动口的人，考虑到他每次吵架都没法赢过我，这是个不错的选择。”Napoleon Solo的笑中带着一丝得意，似乎在为能有如此特殊的经历而自豪。

但Gaby Teller与他有着不同的看法。这位来自德国的女舞者是Kuryakin的好友，将在这次表演中饰演王子的女友，她对Kuryakin的评价相当有趣：“Illya是个相当单纯的人，他心里想什么马上就会在脸上表现出来——他有些莽撞。”

_这是Solo遭罪的原因么？_

“不，不是的。一开始他们的确关系不太好，但他们两个都有错。Illya戒心重重，Solo却以调侃他为乐，所以一对上就是剑拔弩张。”Gaby微微摇头，似乎回忆起了当初的场景，“那时候每次来排练我都很紧张，因为他们一旦开始争吵就会打起来，几乎没有人能把他们拉开。说实话这让我很烦，我已经受够照看这两个大男孩了。”

_这会不会对他们这次的合作产生不好的影响？_

她露出一个值得琢磨的笑：“我相信不会的，他们是专业的舞蹈演员。”

对此，本次芭蕾舞剧的导演Alexander Waverly评价道：“毫无疑问，他们是专业的。他们是最适合这两个角色的演员，而且也不是第一次合作了，我相信他们能做好。”

这不是《天鹅湖》第一次被搬上舞台，但自从先锋舞团将柴可夫斯基所创作的这部芭蕾舞剧改编成一幕关于同性之爱、人性挣扎的现代芭蕾舞剧后*，这个经典的故事似乎被赋予了新的含义。尽管它充满争议，但观众们对此兴趣盎然，不同的观众对它有着不同的解读，它不仅可以是一个同性恋者对于求而不得的绝望，更可以是一个孤独的人格苦苦寻找出路却最终失败的悲剧，而我们看到的排练就从王子的痛苦挣扎开始。

这发生在《天鹅湖》的最后一幕，王子从床上惊醒，发现自己了被囚禁的现实。精神近乎崩溃的他在阴森的房间里绝望地舞动起来，惊慌失措且战战兢兢。Solo身上的黑衣仿佛是王子精神世界的写照，他的双臂颤抖着，像一只被折断双翼的天鹅试图起飞。王子与天鹅的人格在他体内互相争夺，他撕扯着自己、无声呼救着，脸上满是痛苦的汗，那双蓝眼睛仿佛人偶眼珠一般空洞无神，却又带上了疯狂的异色，最后他精疲力尽，蜷缩在地上等待死亡。然而这时，他的白天鹅从床铺里钻出来，扑向他的爱人。这只原本健壮美丽的天鹅此刻也伤痕累累、摇摇欲坠，他是王子心中希望的化身，因此与王子承受着共同的命运，一旦其中一个受到伤害，另一个也不能幸免。白天鹅抖擞双翼重新振作，开始起舞，试图恢复王子第一次见到他时的美丽，而王子被他吸引着，走向他。

Solo向他的舞伴伸出手，靠近床边，Kuryakin身上穿着与Solo相对的白T恤，他屈膝伏在床上，手腕交叠，模仿天鹅的姿态，而随着他舒展身躯，全身的肌肉为之拉开，像鸟类在鼓动自己的翅膀、即将起飞。他回应自己的舞伴，引导他来到自己身边，王子便顺应他的牵引来到床上，跪在他身旁，像受伤的兽类一样寻求抚慰，于是白天鹅用双臂拢着他，抚慰他、守卫他。Kuryakin充满力量的肌肉让他英气勃发，而他颀长的四肢则让他的动作张弛有度。尽管他们只是第一次排练，但这对搭档默契十足，在休息时，他们一边喝水一边讨论剧本和动作，导演Waverly评价Kuryakin刚刚有个动作做得不到位。

“哪里？”Kuryakin问。

Waverly说的是天鹅出现在床上时的动作，他示意Solo示范。“你要像从怪兽肚子里逃出来一样。”Solo依言模仿起天鹅脱出床面时的动作，他用双臂撑着身体让自己挣脱束缚，这让人想到断臂的求生者。

“很好。”Waverly评价道，然后指示Kuryakin重复，“……背绷紧，要有喘息的动作，好，再来一遍。”

晚上十点，排练结束了，但Solo和Kuryakin仍待在排练室里。他们在不停练习白天鹅驱散疯狂的鹅群、冲向王子保护他的片段。白天鹅遍体鳞伤，张开翅膀绝望地嘶吼着，希望王子能活下去，但王子奄奄一息、即将死去。在白天鹅的哭泣中，他鼓起最后一口气奋力起身，与自己的爱人跳起了最后一支舞。

Solo的状态很棒，他蹒跚着双腿，眼神痛苦地疯狂舞动双臂，像是随时都会倒下，因此不顾一切地消耗着生命。但Kuryakin却遇到了困难。在这一幕中，他需要与王子合舞，表现出悲悯而哀痛的姿态，同时又怀着一丝王子能熬过难关的希望，因此小心翼翼地配合着王子狂乱的舞蹈，直到王子猝然倒下后仍在舞动，希望自己的舞姿能让王子复活。然而他的希望终会被打破，最后他颓然伏在王子冰冷的尸体上，任由鹅群啄食自己的羽毛，与王子一同死去。

对天鹅的舞者来说，琢磨这其中微妙的情感并表现已经出来是个难题，而更雪上加霜的是，Kuryakin并不以演技见长。他擅长跑跳，爆发力惊人，两周空中转毫不费力，托举舞伴更是轻松自如，但他并不擅长情感的诠释。Solo不断引导他，他们甚至交换角色跳了一遍，但Kuryakin仍不着要领，最后Solo说：“今天先到这里吧，我们明天继续。”

Kuryakin没回应，他呆立在原地，看着Solo离开排练场、走进更衣室，过了几秒，他才跟着离开。

“Kuryakin的演技？”将在本次《天鹅湖》中饰演女王的Victoria Vinciguerra露出一个浅笑，眉毛高高挑起，“我们还是谈谈Solo的演技吧。”

_那么从你的角度来看，Solo是否是个出色的演员呢？_

“当然了，只要他想，他能骗倒所有人。说实话，王子这个角色对他来说太简单了。”

_太简单了？_

“是的，要扮演一个懦弱的、精神分裂的王子对他来说不是难事，王子的舞蹈动作也并不算复杂，这个角色主要靠演技，这正好是他擅长的。Solo演过比这难度更大的、既需要舞技，也需要演技的角色。”

_如果王子这个角色对他来说太简单了，那么为什么他会退出天鹅这个角色的选拔呢？_

“原因只有Solo本人知道，”Victoria耸耸肩，“虽然我觉得很可惜，但也许这对Solo来说是个正确的选择。”

_为什么？_

“因为Solo的肌腱炎。”

去年，这位舞者辞演《长城》正是因为严重的肌腱炎，我们在排练现场时也看到他在每次排练开始前会给脚涂上药膏，并用上护腿，但目前为止，他的动作一直十分流畅，没有深受肌腱炎困扰的迹象。

“我已经完全康复了，”本人这么说道，“这个只是为了防止它复发。”

但他的舞伴冷冷地打断他：“还是别太拼了，Cowboy，你不在我也能练。”“开什么玩笑，缺了我，天鹅怎么可能完整？”他们互相打趣着，这让我们注意到他们的绰号。舞团里的人都会互相取绰号么？

“什么？不是的。”Solo愣了两秒，突然反应过来：“你说的是我们两个的绰号对吧？其实只有我们两个会互相取绰号，他是‘Red Peril’，我是‘Cowboy’。”

_为什么会起这样的绰号呢？_

“不觉得很适合他么？一看到他，我心里就会响起红色警报，”Solo笑着拍了拍Kuryakin的肩，“至于‘Cowboy’，也许是因为我像牛仔一样帅气吧。”

“是因为你那傻乎乎的美国佬派头！”Kuryakin纠正道，但Solo满不在乎地耸了耸肩：“无所谓，我很喜欢。”

“我可不喜欢。”Kuryakin哼了一声，转身走回训练场。

他们继续排练王子与天鹅之死的那一幕，Kuryakin模仿着天鹅与王子起舞时小心翼翼的模样，他们环颈、双手交握，Solo一直轻声提醒他表现得再痛苦一点，但Kuryakin咬紧牙、眉头紧皱，看不出是沉浸在角色中还是因为无法表现出角色而痛苦。进行到天鹅在王子死后孤注一掷舞动的段落，Kuryakin的舞步几乎是僵硬的。尽管他的动作仍然十分标准，但已经无法表现出其中的美感，于是Waverly叫停了他。

“你就像个僵尸在跳舞，Kuryakin。”Waverly毫不客气地批评道，“动作没有做错，但是没有感情。你和Solo吵架了么？”

“……没有。”Solo也在他身后打着手势：没有。

“那是怎么回事，Kuryakin？”

Kuryakin没说话，他的手指在裤管上不停拍打，Waverly和Solo都注意到了这一点，最后Waverly说：“我们先排练其他的，这几天你们私下琢磨一下角色。”说完，他招呼饰演天鹅群的演员们过来，Kuryakin则退到场边喝水。Solo走过来在他身旁坐下，他开始说些什么，但Kuryakin没有看他，而是捏着水瓶不做声。过了一会，Solo终止了谈话回到场上加入排练，他们练习起王子追赶天鹅、拙劣地模仿天鹅起舞的片段，Kuryakin的眼神一直追逐着Solo，握着水瓶的手指随着音乐打着节拍。Gaby Teller走过来站在他旁边，她没有说话只是看着Kuryakin，但男舞者很快起身随着她走到排练室外。

“你们吵架了么？”Gaby这么问。

“没有，”Kuryakin皱了皱眉，“为什么你也这么问？”

“因为这是个值得考虑的因素。所以你只是没抓住角色？”

“嗯。”他顿了顿，“我不擅长这个角色。”

“Illya，如果你说你不擅长黑天鹅我会更愿意相信。”男舞者的眉头蹙得更紧，他不说话，而是抱起双臂，这个动作让Gaby做出了让步，“好吧，我知道这出戏对你来说不容易，但你肯定会有所突破的。”她拍拍Kuryakin的手臂，他们一起回到了排练室。

晚上八点，天鹅群的排练结束后，Solo坐在场边喝水，看到一旁的Kuryakin，他突然走了过去，问道：“嘿，Peril，待会有空么？”

“没有。”Kuryakin一边压腿一边回答。

“别这么硬邦邦的，我们得交流一下，跟我去旁边喝一杯？”

“我不想喝酒，”他直起身来，直视自己的舞伴，毫不退让，“如果你要交流，就在排练室交流。”

_这对搭档现在关系仍然不好么？_

被问到这个问题时，Gaby Teller回过头看了看身后正在练习合舞的两个男人。“他们的关系已经比当时改善很多了，否则Illya不会同意和Solo一起演恋人。”

“他们关系不好么？”Victoria挑了挑眉毛，“我以为对Kuryakin来说，那已经是关系很好的表现了，他是……”她耸耸肩，“你知道的……俄国人。”

“我说不准，”Jones Menkin*，舞团的演员之一，“Kuryakin一直是这种脾气，对谁都冷冰冰的。不过Solo有时候确实让人讨厌，Kuryakin会跟他吵架也不奇怪。”

“不不，他们关系很好，只不过有些复杂，”Waverly这么说着，停下来试图想出一个恰当的形容，“他们的关系有些像隆美尔与蒙哥马利。”

“隆美尔与蒙哥马利？”Solo哈哈大笑，“我可不想当蒙哥马利，Peril肯定也不愿意当德国人。”

_那你会怎么形容你们的关系？_

Solo沉思起来，最后说：“如果没有他，我的生活会很无聊。”

“他这么说？”Kuryakin露出的表情介于厌恶与惊喜之间，很难界定。

_是的。你会怎么形容你们的关系呢？_

一阵沉默。Kuryakin皱着眉想了很久，手指不断在抱起的手臂上敲打着。“我不知道。”

出于对这对搭档的好奇，我们决定暂时放下排练室，到他们的家里去进行采访，Illya Kuryakin对此有些不自在，但Solo表示欢迎。Kuryakin住在皇后区，左邻右舍都是外国人。“我的公寓没什么好看的。”他这么说。的确，我们发现这位俄国舞者的公寓称得上是简陋，只有必要的家具，其余都是空白，冰箱上贴着的明信片是仅有的点缀。

“那些都是别人寄给我的，”他取下一张意大利风光的明信片递过来，“这张是Solo寄来的。”背面潦草地写着日期和地址，还有一句话：“嘿，Peril，这是我从科西嘉寄来——这里是拿破仑的故乡。”

这位俄国舞者每天排练结束回到家，还会再做半小时的锻炼才休息。他一边做俯卧撑一边塞着耳机听《天鹅湖》的音乐，因为用力，他挽起的袖子下肌肉鼓起，线条像是被丝丝切割出来一样鲜明，而早上，他也会用同样的锻炼让自己清醒过来。在地铁上，我们发现他一遍遍地看《天鹅湖》的视频，此外还有《天鹅之死》。

Napoleon Solo的清晨则从一杯冰牛奶开始。他的公寓就在排练室附近，因此他总是第一个到达排练场。在空无一人的镜子前，他开始四位转，落地时一只手高高扬起、下巴昂扬，然后他用一段大跳敲醒了整个排练室——这是古典芭蕾的《天鹅湖》中，王子在误认黑天鹅为自己的爱人，而欣喜地与之订婚后的舞蹈。尽管这段舞不会在这次的表演中出现，他却依旧跳得很尽兴，看上去一点也不为Kuryakin的状态担忧。

“我的确不太担心，我们会克服的。事实上，我比较担心黑天鹅的段落，Illya不是那种能做出招蜂引蝶举动的人，连假装都不行。”他皱着眉，额头因此出现表情纹，“我希望他能突破自己。”

排练在继续，但Kuryakin仍然没法把握最后一幕的情感，Waverly只好把这一段的排练推后，因此白天鹅与王子相遇的段落被推前了。Waverly担心Kuryakin不能表现出白天鹅在回避与接近王子时的矛盾心态，但练习一两次后，他在Solo的带领下变得行动自如。Kuryakin高抬着头，跳跃着回避王子，而王子被他的美丽高傲的姿态吸引，模仿着他起舞。但天鹅是警惕的生物，他因为王子的接近而充满敌意，进而挥舞双翅驱逐王子。在一串跳跃后，白天鹅消失在湖面上，但王子锲而不舍的追逐最终让他产生了兴趣，于是在一群天鹅的簇拥里，他又小心翼翼地出现，容许王子接近了他们。Kuryakin舞动一只手，模仿天鹅梳理羽毛的动作，同时眼睛紧紧盯着Solo，像在警戒可能出现的危险，又像在渴望王子的靠近。但随着王子靠得太近，他高举双臂开始威吓，天鹅群也随之纷乱舞动、攻击王子，而白天鹅制止了他们，领着他们离开。离开前，他回望王子，似乎在等待他追上来，然后他掠过湖面，消失了。如此反复的追逐后，天鹅开始接受王子，并且被他吸引，当鹅群再次攻击王子时，他喝止了他们。他在王子上方舒展宽大的翅膀，以示王子在自己的庇佑之下，随后他向他靠近，并且示好。Kuryakin做出一个Arabesque——一条腿抬起、绷直，姿势像迎风展翅，而Solo扶着他的腰和腿部，让他能起立旋转，最后他们对视着，保持着亲昵却不亲密的姿态，若即若离。

Kuryakin昂首挺胸的样子俨然是一只傲慢敏感的天鹅，而Solo的眼神痴心又渴求爱意，当他开始蹙眉痛心时，没有人能拒绝他。这样相互试探并较量的舞姿被他们演绎成了一场决斗，这对恋人以刀和火器来决定对方是否能够与自己匹配，最终他们达成一致，共同起舞。这其中的敌意摩擦与爱慕吸引微妙又值得推敲，由这两位在现实中也亦敌亦友的搭档来演绎再合适不过，连Waverly也大赞了他们的出彩。那天的排练提前半小时结束了，Kuryakin终于同意和Solo在隔壁的小酒馆喝上一杯。

“Kuryakin最近对Solo的态度变好了，是我的错觉么？”Victoria一边喝着水，一边对身旁的Gaby这么说。Gaby还在拉筋，但她很快回应道：“不是错觉，估计是终于吵完架了。”

Victoria发出一声干巴巴的笑。

顺着她们的目光看去，是散落在排练室周围的水瓶、毛巾、软底鞋、背包，或坐或站的舞蹈演员正在热身准备，导演Waverly站在前面，叉着腰看Kuryakin旋转、并由Solo托举起来。只可惜，不到三秒他们优雅迷人的姿势就完全溃散了——Solo差点把Kuryakin摔在地上，幸好Kuryakin用腿撑住了自己。

“不行，你提气的时间要更快一点。”Solo气喘吁吁地说。

“那你应该提醒我！”Kuryakin准备发怒，但Waverly打断了他，拍拍手示意他们再来一遍。这次他们坚持了五秒，虽然Solo双手打颤，Kuryakin也浑身僵硬，但仍然是一个进步。这段舞出现在第三幕，黑天鹅出现在宴会上，并且开始勾引现场所有的女性，王子为“爱人”的怪异举动震惊，进而愤怒又慌张地冲上去将他拦下，强硬地要求他与自己共舞，但黑天鹅拒绝了他，他只能在幻想中与他起舞。

对Kuryakin而言，这一段舞蹈是也许目前是最容易掌握的，因此他们从这里开始。他们一边舞蹈，一边交换着男女步争夺主导权，黑天鹅重复着白天鹅与王子共舞时的动作，眼神却完全变了，他凶悍而充满致命的吸引力，就像身上的黑衣一样。他悍然舞动，为王子弯下腰身，却又在下一秒起身将王子托举而起。王子完全被他迷惑了，他不知道眼前这个美丽又陌生的男人并不是自己的爱人，而是皇室总管的儿子，为了实现父子俩夺取权利的共同野心而前来引诱女王。王子悲痛而绝望，近乎卑微地请求黑天鹅不要捉弄自己、不要背叛自己，但黑天鹅对王子的哀求不屑一顾，反而将他的爱意踩在脚下，肆意蹂躏。

Waverly不要求Kuryakin马上能抓住黑天鹅魅惑人心的姿态，只要求让他先掌握动作，而Kuryakin对于与Solo较量格外擅长，因此他们的舞蹈像两块燧石摩擦，火花从他们的眼睛、手指、脚尖迸发出来，令人神迷目眩。Kuryakin绷直身体，眼神冰冷，一举一动之间像是要将置王子于死地——他们要决斗，至死方休。

这段练习结束时，Waverly引导Kuryakin去理解黑天鹅：“你对王子的敌意表现得很好，但还远远不够。黑天鹅在引诱王子、在戏弄王子，他想要把这个男人的自尊心击碎，最好还要在那上面踩上几脚。”顿了顿，他突然笑起来，“我觉得你能懂，Kuryakin，你难道不想像这样好好教训一顿Solo么？”

Kuryakin猛地扭头向Solo看去，而Solo听到了Waverly的话正好转过头，两道视线相撞，顿时胶着在一起。Kuryakin警惕而凶横地盯着他的舞伴，Solo却挑眉一笑，说了一句俄语，俄国人听了先是一愣，随后却大笑起来，Waverly听了也挤挤眼露出一个笑，但离得远的其他人则完全摸不着头脑。笑够了，Kuryakin站起身来，向Solo做了一个邀请的手势，他昂首挺胸，眼神像一个骄傲的战士，而Solo搭上他的手，欣然应战。Waverly抱起手靠在一旁，看着这对搭档猛然开始舞蹈——他们像两头互相攻击的猛兽，又像惺惺相惜的对手。Kuryakin还在努力琢磨黑天鹅的心思，他还没能把握魅惑人心的姿态，但现在的他对于黑天鹅蔑视王子、认为自己胜券在握因而收放自如的神色已经大有进步。在Solo的引领下，他大踏步向前，仿佛要将所有人踩在脚下，而Solo演绎着迷茫又愤然的王子，因为满心的妒意而怒火中烧，与黑天鹅激烈地碰撞起来。

这天晚上，他们是最后离开排练室的人，Kuryakin锁上门前，Solo拎着他们两个人的包，对他的舞伴问道：“要去我的公寓继续么？”Kuryakin转过头，盯了他几秒，最后点点头说：“好。”

我们在事后采访了Waverly导演，询问他Solo对Kuryakin说的那句俄语是什么意思，Waverly说那是Solo在向他的搭档宣战：“我已经拔出我的刀了，你还不打算迎战么？”

_也许这也可以理解为他在向黑天鹅宣战？_

“当然，当然，”Waverly笑着弹了弹手里的烟灰，“就像我说的那样，他们是蒙哥马利和隆美尔，是要站在战场上较量的人。”

排练继续着，一周之后，Kuryakin与Solo在所有人面前表演了黑天鹅与王子的大双人舞。Kuryakin进步神速，眼神中既有对王子的轻蔑与嘲弄，又有带着怒气的独占欲，仿佛要让王子只看着自己、只为自己而动，而他将在王子的注视下亲手将王子毁灭。Kuryakin的动作野蛮而充满进攻性，举手投足间都是对王子的诱惑与挑衅，就连他依附着王子舞动时也是如此。

在新编舞中，这段双人舞加入了探戈与弗拉明戈的元素，当他们绕着圈、彼此试探时，两位舞者都高抬双手、耸肩抬头、脚下踏出激烈的响动；而当他们纠缠、争斗时，他们像探戈舞者一样扭动臀部、勾踢小腿。这一改动使得他们的舞步更具吸引力，也表现出王子内心的剧烈挣扎和他即将崩溃的精神世界。

_在这么短的时间里，Kuryakin是如何掌握黑天鹅这一角色的呢？_

“Gaby给了我一点指导。”Kuryakin说。

_是什么样的指导呢？_

“嗯……”他支吾起来，耳朵变红了，“我不能说，抱歉。”

我们试着向Gaby询问。

“我告诉他，想象自己在犹豫要不要接受一位万人迷的求爱——你担心对方的花心会让自己受伤，因此总是拒绝，但当看到他同别人调情时你又会愤怒，于是带着几分复仇的心态向他示爱，想要让那个人只看着自己、只想着自己。或者想想莎乐美，她在跳七层纱舞时在想些什么。”

_这个假设很有趣，能不能告诉我们为什么会这样比喻黑天鹅的心态呢？_

“嗯……这是我一位朋友的亲身经历，再加上我的个人理解，和一点发散思维。”Gaby神秘一笑，“不管怎样，我很高兴Illya能有所突破，各个方面的突破。”

_那么Solo是否有在这其中提供帮助呢？_

“我们讨论了一整晚黑天鹅，”Solo笑得很得意，似乎对舞伴的表现相当自豪，“我很高兴能和Illya达成共识，这太难得了。”

Solo说这句话的时候，Kuryakin在一旁对他做了一个“闭嘴Cowboy”的嘴型，当采访结束，他走回Kuryakin身边，对自己的搭档说：“我觉得你是个比我更出色的牛仔。”Kuryakin立刻瞪着他，紧紧阖上了嘴。这对搭档的关系似乎正在摩擦中前进。

距离初演还剩两周，终于到了排练最后一幕的时候。第一周时Kuryakin对于白天鹅痛失爱侣的心态难以把握，这周他正在一点点改善。随着两位舞者的磨合，他们的默契也越来越好。Solo习惯用笑话调节他们之间的氛围，尽管Kuryakin很少被逗乐，但他的神色会在Solo笑起来时变得柔和，而当Solo失误时，我们常会拍到Kuryakin在一旁偷笑。尽管这些笑容通常十分短暂，只持续一两秒，但这仍是难得的发现。

他们的托举动作变得流畅优雅，Solo以他擅长的华丽舞姿为此增添色彩，而Kuryakin舞动时爆发出的蓬勃力量让人惊叹。Waverly十分满意，宣布他们的动作过关，开始练习终章白天鹅与王子的双人舞。

我们来到排练室时，群演们已经在练习最后一幕中鹅群在王子的病床前舞蹈的片段了。因为王子在这一段中只需要躺在床上，因此Solo正在一旁与Victoria练习第一幕第四场中，王子渴望母亲的安抚却遭到拒绝的段落。他抱着Victoria的腰部，跪在地上，模仿孩童的姿态，但Victoria饰演的女王却对儿子的脆弱毫不怜悯。她推开他，立着足尖离开，却被儿子再次拉住。这对母子痛苦地互相推搡，Solo用连续的几个托举和翻滚动作展示王子对母爱的渴求，而Victoria则昂首挺胸，以一串平转远离Solo。这段舞以Victoria在镜子前扳直Solo的身躯、示意女王命令王子打起精神结束，它的难度并不比黑天鹅双人舞大，Solo却在音乐停下的那一秒就急急走出了排练室。透过楼梯间门上的玻璃窗，我们看到他正靠在楼梯的围栏上抽烟。

_他的状态不好么？_

听到这个问题，Kuryakin立刻疾步走到楼梯间，找到了Solo。他开始和自己的搭档争辩，语速快到几乎听不清，Solo却一边笑着一边弹掉烟灰，以简简单单的几个词语回应了自己的搭档，这反而让Kuryakin更加愤怒。最终他们不欢而散，Kuryakin把Solo丢在楼梯间里，一个人走回了排练室，而Solo在那支烟只剩烟嘴后才慢慢离开。

_你们发生争执了么？_

“是啊，你们也看到了，”Solo毫不避讳，“不过那不是他的问题。”

_那是谁的问题呢？_

“我的。”他不肯再多说什么了。

那天的排练注定以遗憾结束，Kuryakin拒绝与Solo合舞，独自练习着白天鹅的终章舞蹈，Solo则提前离开了。是不是因为他的肌腱炎发作了？Kuryakin盯着前方的地板，什么也不肯说，Waverly则说现在还不能肯定，要等医生的判断。排练室闹哄哄的，演员们猜测着Solo会不会因此退出表演。王子的几位候补演员跃跃欲试，找到Waverly打探情况，但Waverly将他们统统赶回了排练场。Kuryakin全程一言不发，冷冷地这一切，近乎愤怒地跳着白天鹅的舞蹈。

第二天，Solo回来时脚踝缠上了厚厚的加压绷带，他花费了大量时间在热身上，他的搭档走到他身边问他还能不能跳。

“当然可以，我怎么能拒绝你的邀请呢？”他把手搭在Kuryakin的肩上，但俄国舞者缩缩肩膀让他的手滑了下去。

“跳不了就别逞强。”他说。

“试试看就知道了。”Solo回应。

他们开始合舞，Solo的姿态像个被折断双手的盲人，他与白天鹅尽情缠绵，又时不时因为崩溃的精神状态离开爱人身边，癫狂地跳跃着。他的每一个大跳都仿佛用尽全身的力气，每一次旋转和每一次跑跳都带着痛苦的神色，而Kuryakin咬紧牙附和着他，随着他大跳、牵着他的手完成捏指转、托着他的手臂将他平举。这时天鹅成了王子的附庸，随着王子的动作而动作，像是要完成爱人死前的最后心愿一样。在一个32圈的旁腿转后，王子猝然倒下，俯在地上渐渐失去了呼吸，而天鹅看见爱人死去，不愿相信这样的事实也不愿靠近王子，而是继续奋力舞动着，用数个大跳和空中击腿跳试图唤醒王子。但随着他跳至力竭、跌倒在地，他意识到自己的爱人再也不能复生了，于是他爬到王子身边，伏在他身上等待自己的死亡降临。象征着死亡的黑色鹅群从一旁悄然涌入，啄食起这对爱人的尸体……

Waverly不禁大力鼓起掌来，Solo也从地上直起身，他满脸汗水但是笑得灿烂，只有Kuryakin一脸担忧。他把自己的搭档从地上拉起来，问道：“你的脚怎么样？”

“别担心，Peril，我很好。”

仿佛为了证明自己，Solo一整天都在跑跳。他们不停练习着最后一幕，排练结束后仍在加练，终于结束时，Solo对着摄像机比了一个大拇指，而跟在他身后走出排练室的Kuryakin却面无表情，没有看镜头一眼。他在电梯间追上Solo，低声对他说了些什么，他们走进电梯里，门关上前，我们看见Solo侧着头看他，笑着问：“你今晚要到我那里住？你确定？”他点点头——门关上了。

“两年前，我在《火鸟》巡演时脚趾骨折，只能临时退演，”排练开始前，Solo一边给自己缠上加压绷带一边这么说，“这次我不会让自己受伤了。”

_你现在状态如何?_

“很好，只是有点痛。”他简短地结束了采访。

最后一周里，他们每天都要把《天鹅湖》重头排练一遍，运动量大大增加，因此排练结束后，有些演员累得直接在地上睡着了，半个小时后又被饿醒。Solo和Kuryakin在楼道里交换着同一根烟，偶尔交谈几句，短暂休息后回到排练室里继续练习。他们在整个排练场跳跃、起舞，像两只矫健的鹿。排练后，他们背着包一起离开。为了方便排练，Kuryakin借住到了Solo的公寓里，有一天早上他们穿错了对方的袜子，引起所有人的哄笑。随着时间的推移，他们的合舞近乎臻美，最后一次排练结束后，我们不禁为他们起立鼓掌，但同时，我们也看到Solo脸上冷汗连连。他咬着下唇，双手撑着自己的膝盖，在Kuryakin的搀扶下坐到一旁喘气。

“我能跳。”他这么说，在他身旁，Kuryakin的手指打着急促的节拍。

“我肯定能跳。”像是为了肯定自己，他重复道。

首演当天，我们在剧院后台看见了这对搭档。Kuryakin已经换上了白天鹅的全套舞衣——一件白色的羽毛裤子。他的两条手臂上涂满了夸张的羽翼彩绘，发际至眉间是一抹黑色，象征着天鹅黑色的眼先，上身则裸露着，以展示男性的力量之美。而Solo穿得像个真正的王子，修身的燕尾服上缀着大小亮片和珠子，头上戴着一枚皇冠。

_你们感觉怎么样？_

“我很好。”Kuryakin说完，视线转到一直坐在椅子上的Solo身上。

“我也很好。”Solo挑挑眉回答，这句话却激起了舞伴的怒意，Kuryakin像是积攒了许久的不满一般突然喊道：“你不好！”

他握着拳，手臂用力到颤抖，这让Solo立刻紧张起来，站起身伸手安抚自己的搭档。“Peril，冷静下来，我能跳。”

“但你可能会把自己的肌腱弄断！”他把Solo推开，瞳孔颤动，胸脯剧烈起伏，“如果你因为这样再也没法跳芭蕾，我会恨你。”他推开Solo，走了出去。

“Illya！”Kuryakin走出视线后又过了好一阵子，他才转身坐下。“我没事，我会保护好自己的。”

_你咨询过医生么？_

“当然，但是医生的建议……就只是建议而已，”他满不在乎地笑了笑，“我要上这个舞台。”

开演前一小时，Kuryakin回来了。他们在后台热身，听着耳机里的音乐复习动作，然后他们上场了。

他们在镁光灯下光彩夺目。

Kuryakin发挥出了迄今为止最好的表现，当他是白天鹅时，他高傲又谨慎、温柔又强大；当他是黑天鹅时，他野性又粗暴、傲慢又邪气。Solo则仿佛被那个精神失常的王子附身一般，随着角色呼吸、颤抖、疯狂。当王子与白天鹅在台上死去时，所有人都屏住了呼吸。幕布落下后，掌声久久没有停息，他们牵着手谢幕，又在人们热烈的掌声下返场谢幕第二次、第三次……

一个月后，最后一场表演终于落下帷幕，Solo坚持到了最后，他和Kuryakin在谢幕时拥吻在一起，所有人都看到了他们脸上的汗与泪。

_我们担心着Solo的身体状况，他还好么？_

“当然了！”Solo正解下戏服，看见自己的搭档走过便拖住他的手把他拉过来，就着光裸的上身拥抱他，在他汗津津的脸上亲了几下，“Peril，我爱你！”

Kuryakin沉默地推开他，耳朵发红。他想走开，但Solo揽着他的腰，对着镜头继续说道：“虽然我明天奉命得去医生那里报道了。”

_希望你能早日康复。多嘴的问一句，你们是恋人么？_

“是的，”Solo的笑里带着得意，“感谢Waverly让我们来演天鹅与王子，否则他还不知道什么时候会答应我呢……”Kuryakin突然把Solo从镜头前扯开，拖到了我们看不见的地方，能听见的只有夹杂着俄语的几句呵斥。一分钟后，Kuryakin独自回到镜头前，局促地笑了笑：“谢谢，我必须把他带走了。”

五天后，Solo进行了微创手术，医生告诉我们，他很幸运，肌腱并没有严重受损，因此术后一两个月就能恢复，但Solo仍然觉得十分痛苦。

“我竟然要两个月没法跳舞……”此时他扎着绷带，正坐在医院的病床上，捂着眼哀嚎。而站在床边的Kuryakin双手插在口袋里，撇撇嘴说：“医生说你两天之后就能出院了，开心点吧，Cowboy。”

“太好了，我感觉在医院里多住一天都要窒息……”Solo扯住恋人的手臂，将他拉低到自己的高度，与他接吻。

镜头从病房推离，淡出。

有人说《天鹅湖》是柴可夫斯基的人生写照——他敏感内向的性格、失败的婚姻、压抑的同性恋倾向，以及与女资助人柏拉图式的爱情，都被一一反应在了那些或沉郁或激昂、或阴森或轻快的乐曲里，而它的悲剧结局，似乎正是为作曲家本人谱写的悲歌。

幸而回到现实中，我们的故事完满落幕了：先锋舞团的《天鹅湖》再次大获好评，计划将于第二年搬上欧洲与亚洲的舞台；Solo顺利康复，现在已经回到了舞团，他与Kuryakin的感情稳定，并且持续升温中；而Kuryakin参加了英国皇家芭蕾舞学院的短期课程，正在努力精进演技……

THE END

* * *

  1. Oleg Kuznetsov：因为不知道Oleg的姓氏，此处借用了Oleg的演员Misha Kuznetsov的姓氏。 ↩
  2. 先锋舞团的《天鹅湖》：参考自英国影画先锋舞蹈团（Adventures in Motion Pictures，现已改名New Adventures）的《天鹅湖》，剧情有改动。该剧两位主角均是男性，故事背景为现代。强烈推荐观看1996年版本。 ↩
  3. Jones Menkin：电影开头，Solo带着Gaby逃脱时负责开车的特工，此处一样是借用了演员本人的姓氏。 




End file.
